1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to body torso supports, and more particularly to a semi or substantially rigid orthosis which provides unique lumbar centering and abdominal lifting features.
2. Prior Art
Devices in the form of rigid, semi-rigid, or flexible material constructed to at least partially surround the lower back region of the human torso are well-known for the treatment and rehabilitation of spinal disfunction. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,110 to Modglin which discloses a body jacket constructed in two parts to be laced together into a final adjusted position and then easily installed and removed thereafter.
Another device known to applicant is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,291 invented by Tyo directed to a device for treating lower back pain comprising three generally rigid members which, when properly installed, are claimed to apply a centrally directed beneficial force to the abdomen and the gluteal muscles.
Rowe in U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,499 teaches a sacral brace intended for comfortable extended wear including a rigid posterior sacral pad having a vertical central channel and connectable to an abdominal leverage plate provided for anchoring the sacral pad by tying straps.
A simple brace and method of application is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,292 to Cox for immobilization of various regions of the torso.
The Triplett U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,487 discloses a spinal brace including a main metal frame having a pair of upright bars which are co-extensive and spaced apart to define an open central area positionable along the spine of the user.
The present invention provides a lumbar spine support comprised of a posterior shell or section vertically symmetrical, horizontally asymmetrical in nature to accommodate the bony prominences known as the anterior superior lilac spine (ASIS), the lilac crest and the lumbosacral spine. The posterior shell includes an upright indentation with an oblong shaped transverse bottom portion conforming to the skeletal cavity created at the junction of the lumbar vertebra and the sacrum serving to guide the placement of the posterior shell to insure centering over the spine and locking onto the lumbosacral area to facilitate appropriate dispersion of the lower abdominal resistive force when the adjustable closure system is tightened.